Of Silence And Memories
by CSI1983
Summary: Kate's been acting a little odd lately...And then she goes missing.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One - **

"Something's wrong"

Helen Magnus looked up at her old friend, reading the concern housed in his brown eyes.

"How long has it been now?"

Her old friend indicated to the old grandfather clock that stood behind him, one that was a gift to Helen from Albert Einstein.

"Two hours. Complete radio silence. That's not like Kate"

"I know"

Helen chewed her lip and glanced out the window. She had sent Kate on an errand, it was meant to be quick, half an hour at most. More concerning was the silence.

"Get Henry to track the truck, find out what the location is. It could be anything"

Her old friend nodded and quickly left the room. Helen resumed her window watching. Something had been up with Kate for weeks and she had been secretive, hiding out in her room and avoiding the rest of the team as much as possible. Helen had let her have her space, familiar herself with the need for solitude. One by one the team had tried to push through Kate's self-appointed barrier but to no avail.

"It's been two hours Magnus"

Helen's eyes flicked up to where Will entered the room, his movements uneasy. He didn't sit, just started to pace, rubbing his chin.

"I know Will. I just asked for Henry to track down the truck. I'm sure that she just got distracted"

Will gave her a doubtful look before resuming his pacing. Helen found the stupidity in her own words and at any other point Will would have had a chuckle at her expense but not now. Kate was a single-minded individual and when on a task, she had blinders on. It was one of the reasons that the spirited young woman was so good at her job. The task, regardless of the size or scope of it, wasn't done until it was done to Kate's standards. She was a little like Helen that way. And this silence was not like Kate. Will continued to pace and Helen felt herself get more and more anxious as his movements became less patient.

"WILL!"

Her voice echoed across the silence and Will stopped mid-step, looking at her in shock. In all there time together, he could count the number of times she had raised her voice at him on one hand. She had more of a habit giving him evil glare, her words always in that horrible, disappointing tone. When Helen spoke, it was in her normal pitch.

"Please stop pacing. You're making me nervous"

Will moved again and sat heavily in the nearest seat, exchanging pacing for jiggling his leg. After another couple of minutes, he stood again.

"I'm going to see Henry"

"I'll join you"

Helen's steps matched Will's in urgency as they hurried down the hall and into Henry's office. He didn't look up as they entered the room.

"I found the truck"

Helen moved closer, coming to lean over the back of Henry's chair.

"And?"

"It's on Primrose Place"

Helen frowned.

"That's miles from where I sent her"

"I know. So I broke into the police surveillance-"

He glanced at Will.

"Untraceable"

Will shook his head.

"Don't really care Henry. Keep talking"

Henry looked back at his computer screen and pressed a few keys, bringing up a grainy image of the Sanctuary truck.

"She's not there. She left the truck and never came back"

He pressed a few more buttons and another window popped up. This time the image showed Kate climbing out of the truck, the keys in her mouth as she pulled on her jacket. She activated the alarm and moved out of the camera's frame.

"Henry, are you able to see if you can locate any other footage of her? Surely Kate would have passed more camera's"

"Sure Doc. I already did that. There are only four camera's in that area, the police consider it low crime. Two are pointed at the main street, there is this one and then another four blocks down."

Three key strokes later and he bought up footage of Kate walking down the street, talking on the phone. She was relaxed, Helen could see that much. She didn't look stressed or upset. Nothing to indicate that she was heading into something risky.

"Where are you going Kate?"

Helen's voice was low as she questioned the grainy image on the screen.

"Now what Doc?"

All eyes focused on her and she gritted her teeth.

"We go and find Kate"

* * *

><p>Helen stood back as Will examined the truck inside and out. He found nothing. Neither had Henry. The four of them had split up and Henry and the Big-guy had taken the street that they had seen Kate go down and Helen and Will focused on the truck. When nothing was found, Helen felt the hard knot in her stomach get harder, felt it shift. How in the world had Kate fallen so far off the grid? Someone had to have seen her. She called Henry, telling him to stay put, that they would retrace Kate's steps and meet them at the corner of the street. Will's movements were slow as he moved carefully, his eyes scanning every surface.<p>

"This makes me wonder"

Will tilted his head, his eyebrows cocked as he waited for Helen to finish her sentence. When she remained silent, he spoke slowly.

"I may need a little more then that Magnus"

Helen offered him a slight smile.

"Sorry. Thinking out loud"

"Well, feel free to share"

Helen nodded, taking a deep breath.

"The solitude, her mood and attitude lately. I wonder if her disappearing act has anything to do with it"

Will shrugged.

"Possibly. I personally would love to know why she's been the way she has been lately. She's not being Kate."

"I know."

They walked in silence for a while longer before they were met by Henry and Big-guy. They exchanged what little information they had before they decided to head home and search Kate's room. Perhaps that would hold some hints for them.

* * *

><p>It felt wrong. That was the only way to describe it. They were all crowded into Kate's room, none of them moving. They didn't know what to do. It felt like a horrible invasion of privacy.<p>

"We are in for a world of pain when Kate finds out we did this"

Henry's voice was doubtful as he stood, hands in pockets, waiting for some sort of direction. Will smiled slightly.

"If she's kicking our asses, it means that she's home safe. I'll take the ass kicking thanks."

Helen glanced around the room, squaring her shoulders.

"Right, I know she keeps a journal. I'll look for that, you boys do the rest of the room."

Helen kept her movements confident as she headed to Kate's bed, sitting on the very edge. Out of respect for each other, their own personal space within the walls of the Sanctuary was their's alone. So Helen instinctively went for the obvious option, opening the table drawer beside the bed. There, laying in the otherwise empty drawer, was Kate's leather bound journal. Helen had seen her writing in it a few times and saying a silent apology, she pulled it from the drawer and opened it. She ignored most of the writing, heading directly to the last point of entry.

_They have no idea. And it makes me laugh. Time and time again they have all tried to find out what is wrong. The fact that they think something is wrong is funnier still. I'm heading out tomorrow to get the last part of Doc's gift and I cannot wait to see what Spalding has to offer. He gave me a great deal on the two stones that I wanted. It turns out that it comes in four different shades and shapes so I need to pick the perfect one for her. Too much time has gone into this for me not to be fussy. It has to be perfect._

Helen frowned to herself and flicked back a few more pages to an entry made a month earlier.

_Doc was upset today. I'm not sure why but that definitely made the decision for me. I've decided to throw the perfect Christmas. Everyone here has suffered so much in the last couple of years and I often forget the pain that has happened within these walls. Not just their pain but mine too. This is my family. We're not normal but that's what I love. It's been too long since I saw a proper Christmas and I know I'm not the only one. If I am to do this though, I can't let anything slip. No-one can know my plan. It's time that tacky tradition was reborn. Tinsel, mistletoe and all._

Helen smiled at Kate's words. She felt a great sense of relief that it wasn't something serious. Before all this drama, Kate was fine. They had seen something when there was nothing but a girl with a plan. She had been in Primrose Place for her. She had been there to get her the perfect gift.

"Hey Magnus, you have to see this"

Helen turned and saw Will on the floor on the other side of the bed. She stood and moved to kneel beside. He pointed under the bed and Helen leaned down. In boxes, both large and small, were forgotten Christmas decorations, ones that Helen had stored in the basement. After Ashley's death, she had forgotten Christmas in a way. It didn't feel right without her. She could smell the pine and tinsel sneaking out from under the bed, through the thin cardboard of the boxes, an odd combination of nature and plastic.

"Hey Doc? You need to see this too"

Helen stood and moved over to the wardrobe where Henry stood, her old friend by his side. Henry stepped out of the way and Helen took in the full scale of the contents housed there. There were presents covering all the space, stacked on the floor and piled on the shelves.

"She wanted the perfect Christmas for us. Nothing was wrong with her. She was just hiding this."

Will came to stand beside the trio.

"Why would she do that?"

Helen sighed.

"I was upset the other day and she saw me."

Will turned to her.

"Why were you upset?"

Helen looked down at her hands, her voice low.

"I found a note from Ashley. It was part of a gift she gave me the last Christmas of her life. I didn't tell Kate why I was upset though"

Henry shook his head beside her.

"She's not an idiot Doc. We haven't really 'done' Christmas since Ashley…left us. She would have seen that"

Helen nodded.

"Well we know why she was at Primrose Place at least."

They all frowned at her.

"In her journal she mentioned that she was meeting someone called Spalding"

"Why?"

"For me. She was picking up something for me. Part of my gift apparently."

Helen swallowed the ball of emotion in her throat. She had known that Kate had a serious soft spot, had seen it many times but this was definately a new side to her.

"Do you know anyone called Spalding?"

Will's voice was low and serious. Helen shook her head.

"It's not familiar. But Kate had contacts that I don't have"

"Dirty ones you mean?"

Helen smiled at Henry.

"Precisely. Henry, I need you to hack into Kate's email"

Henry whistled low.

"We are so dead"

Helen put a hand on his shoulder.

"She'll understand"

Henry sighed.

"I need free medical coverage for this"

"You already get that Henry"

Henry crossed his arms over his chest.

"Right. You owe me in that case"

Henry strode out of the room, pausing to grab Kate's laptop off her dresser. Helen watched him leave before turning to the rest of the team.

"She mentioned that he had stones for her. My presumption is that they must have been harmless ones, if it was to be part of a gift. We need to find out what the stones were. She would have done research."

"So we check our databases, see what she looked up"

"Exactly. Will can you do that for me? I need to make a call"

Helen turned on her heel and left the room, heading back to her office. She sat behind the desk, pausing before picking up the phone. She dialled the number she had long ago memorized. There was a click and without waiting for a greeting, she spoke quickly.

"I need your help"

She hung up the phone and turned to her computer, shutting down the EM shields. She opened the Sanctuary database and started looking at the history, looking at the relevant searches to do with stones. Kate, whatever she had been looking for, didn't do too good a job covering her tracks. She found all the relevant searches easily and started scanning the information. She had time to kill as she waited.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

They had all gathered in her office. Henry, guilt written all over his face, had Kate's laptop open and they were going over her emails. Will had resumed his pacing and it took all of Helen's will to not push him back into a seat. His movements made her more nervous and anxious then she should be.

"There wasn't much there. Only three emails were sent between her and the Spalding fella."

Henry pressed a couple of buttons and the emails popped up and Helen read over then quickly.

_Kate,_

_I have what you requested. Same time, same place?_

_Spalding_

Kate's answers were just as short and to the point.

_Spalding,_

_Sounds good. _

_Kate_

Helen frowned.

"Is there anything else?"

Henry shook his head as he closed the laptop.

"No, nothing else. I searched her entire email history and there were the only ones that had his name in them."

Helen nodded before turning to Will.

"I looked through out database but none of the stones mentioned would match what Kate would be looking for. Most are red listed for various reasons"

Will frowned.

"I know. Whatever she was looking for is obviously harmless."

"Exactly. Our only hope is to find this Spalding person."

Helen glanced at the emails again.

"Same time, same place? She's got a history with this guy"

"The question is, how do we find him?"

They all jumped as with a soft pop, John appeared. He looked around at them before his eyes finally settled on Helen.

"Helen. How may I be of service?"

Without a word, one by one the rest of the team left the room. Helen found herself alone with John, something that she hadn't wanted. Being alone with John was dangerous and not because he's a serial killer. Dangerous because of their past, present and future.

"John. Thank you for coming"

John bowed every so slightly before speaking again.

"As always Helen, the pleasure is all mine. Why did you call?"

"Kate is missing"

John nodded. He didn't hold any of the affection that she did for her team, she knew that he was here because of her and her alone. She hated that she needed him, hated that he was so easy to respond to her call. Hated it even more that she was happy to see him. A small part of her always rejoiced with being in his company, regardless of the circumstances.

"So you need my help to find her?"

Helen frowned.

"I need your help finding someone called Spalding. Kate was meeting him to get some sort of stone for me"

John raised an eyebrow at her.

"Upon your request?"

Helen narrowed her eyes.

"Yes John, I asked her to meet a man that I was never even knew existed."

"Sorry"

Helen shook her head.

"Sorry, I'm just worried. So do you think you could do that for me?"

John nodded.

"If Spalding is a real person, then I will find him. Anything else you need to know?"

"We don't know how dangerous he is"

John's eyes flashed.

"I'm more dangerous."

Helen's voice was low, just above a whisper, her eyes still on John.

"I know"

They stood for a moment in silence just looking at each other. Helen always found those moments the hardest. When he looked at her, everything disappeared and that was when things were at there most dangerous. When she found herself forgetting, when the past felt like it should not matter, the small part of her that still saw her John lingering in the shadows.

"This isn't a killing mission John. You know that, right?"

John smiled slightly, his shoulder raising in a shrug. For a moment, he looked like a little boy caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"I'll behave. As far as I need to anyway."

"John"

Helen studied him and waited. She wanted his word that this Spalding man would not end up as another victim of John's. She needed to know that it was safe to send John on a simple task like this.

"I'll behave Helen, I promise"

She watched him for a few more seconds before she sighed.

"Fine. Primrose Place was the last place she was seen."

John nodded once and was gone. Helen sighed and found herself needing to sit down. Seeing John always made her feel weak in the worse way possible. And she hated him for that. But she couldn't hate him for coming. How could she when one of her family was at risk?

* * *

><p>When John appeared again, the sun was sinking into the horizon of the city. Helen hadn't moved far from her office since he left and she had been waiting. She frowned when she realized that he was alone.<p>

"You didn't find him?"

John nodded before glancing at her skirt.

"You may want to change."

Helen studied John for a moment before shifting out of the office. Five minutes later she was back but this was the Helen he was more familier with. Business Helen had nothing on Sanctuary Helen. Form fitting pants, solid boots paired with a high neck shirt and black jacket. Decorating both thighs were holsters for her guns, one he knew was live ammo, the other stunners. He knew that bullets were sitting in the knitted pockets on the inside of her jacket. Her hair was tied back in a loose ponytail and her face was dark and serious, hands covered in leather gloves pushed back errand strands.

"Ready"

He offered her his arm, waiting for her hand to curl around his bicep before they shifted through the city. They arrived in a wide living room, which was empty.

"Damn it."

John's voice was low as he looked around the room.

"Gun out Helen"

Helen did as she was told, sliding the gun out from her thigh holster. She released the safety and naturally started mimicking John's slow movements as he started moving down the hall towards the other rooms. They checked three rooms before a movement caught Helen's eye. There was a shadow moving under one of the closed bedroom doors. She bumped John with her elbow before catching his eye and glancing at the door. He nodded and they shifted again. John thrust out his leg quickly and smashed the door in. A startled looking man in a suit looked surprised, then resigned as he slowly raised his hands.

"Ok. Fine"

He sat down on the bed with a sigh. John moved again and stood in front of the man.

"Now Spalding, what did I tell you?"

"Not to move"

"Or?"

"You'll kill me"

John nodded once before moving again, this time faster, wrapping his hand around Spalding throat, squeezing and lifting him easily off the bed. He scratched and pulled at John's arm without success, his face turning a horrible shade of red, his body twitching.

"John"

Helen put her hand on his shoulder, waiting for him to register her touch. But he didn't. His eyes were dark and focused on Spalding's face as it continued to shift to a blue colour. Helen felt panicked as she saw her only connection to Kate slip away.

"JOHN!"

John jumped slightly at her yelling his name, glanced at her before looking back at Spalding. Helen watched as his arm relaxed then his hand, finally releasing Spalding. The man collapsed to the floor, clutching his throat and gasping for breath. Helen fought the urge to assist the man, thinking about what he had done to Kate. She instead pulled a seat that was pressed against the wall and sat in it. She took her gun and cocked it, pointing it at Spalding. She waited until his skin had turned a normal shade again before speaking.

"Where is Kate?"

Spalding looked at Helen, his mouth twitching.

"The great Helen Magnus. I've been avoiding you for a while now."

Helen swallowed quickly.

"I know. Where is Kate?"

"Kate who?"

Helen moved her arm slightly to the left and pulled the trigger. The mattress just next to Spalding's ear exploded and the man jumped to his feet.

"Hold on!"

Helen trained her gun on Spalding and she could feel John standing beside her, his body tense. Helen repeated her question, the words slow and deliberate.

"Where….Is….Kate?"

Spalding watched the gun, which was trained on his heart. Helen could see his pulse pounding beneath the this skin of his neck.

"I don't know."

John's voice was low and threatening as he shifted next to Helen.

"Tell the truth Spalding. Or I will kill you"

Spalding glanced at Helen.

"She won't let you"

Helen cocked her head.

"I might."

Spalding glanced between them, his face doubtful. John knew, without looking at her, that Helen had on her scary face, the one that even put the fear of God into him.

"I didn't hurt her."

"Why did she come to meet you?"

Spalding rolled his eyes.

"Why wouldn't she?"

Helen glanced at John, her face pulled into a frown before she looked back at Spalding.

"I don't understand"

"I know stones. Red market and regular. She came to me with a special request for a stone and I provided it to her"

"And?"

"And what? She met me, paid me and looked at the goods. She touched the stone that I wanted her to take and she kind of shook, got this really blank look on her face and then ran away."

"Did she take the stone with her?"

"Nope. She dropped it on the ground"

"Show me"

She kept her gun on Spalding as the man shifted from the room. They followed him back down the hallway and into a narrow room. Shelves lined the walls with stones covering every surface, all different sizes, shapes and colours. Spalding approached the furtherest wall. He showed the stone to Helen as it rested brightly in his palm.

"Lucasis Stone. Incredibly rare."

The stone was the most incredible shade of blue, it's edges smoothed into a neat oval. It was about the same size as a 50c coin.

"There are only three stones like this in the world. And Kate came to me to locate one for you"

"Why?"

Spalding's thumb ran over the stone.

"Lucasis stones promote emotional healing and protection against evil. Most importantly, it inspires imagination and just simply makes you feel good. My guess is that you have some wounds that she wanted to help you with."

Spalding glanced at Helen before he offered the stone to Helen. She took off her glove before laying out her hand. It lay lightly in her palm and she could feel the warmth radiating from it.

"She did pay for it after all. I honestly don't know where Kate is"

Helen didn't hear his words, her eyes were still trained on the stone. She didn't notice that both John and Spalding had gone until John returned with a soft pop. She looked around her.

"Where did you take Spalding?"

"To the Sanctuary"

Helen nodded before she looked back at the stone. John slipped silently beside her and his fingers brushed gently against her palm as he took the stone from her. The black cord followed the stone.

"Lift up your hair"

Helen tugged her ponytail over her shoulder. She closed her eyes and tried to still her heart. She could feel John's breath on her neck, his fingers dancing across the skin of her throat, searing her flesh. When he moved back, the stone came to rest in the centre of her chest and Helen felt something surge through her, a heat coming from the stone moved through her chest and shifted across her body.

"Bloody hell"

John looked at her concerned.

"What? What is it doing to you?"

Helen shook her head.

"Nothing. It's just….I don't know. But it's not bad, that much I can feel"

John continued to frown at her but she ignored his eyes. She was too busy concentrating on the beautiful warmth. Eventually she pulled her attention back to John.

"We need to get back to the Sanctuary. We need to find Kate"

John nodded once, offered his arm again but Helen surprised herself by tugging at his wrist, making him extend his arm slightly. She tucked under it, putting her arm around his waist, pulling him close. She felt John's heart against her cheek before she closed her eyes again, concentrating on the combined warmth of John and the stone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

When John found Kate, she was unconscious. It wasn't by luck that he found her. He had moved systematically through the city, starting on one side and doing a sweep, step by step. Three blocks from Primrose Place, he found a spot of blood. Then, as he shifted further, another and another. It was this thin trail that lead him to a dark ally way where he discovered Kate, unconscious on the hard pavement. He checked for a pulse before sweeping her into his arms and teleporting to the Sanctuary. He popped immediately into the medical area, laying Kate on one of the beds before moving to get Helen. Will and Helen were talking when John strode into the room. Helen opened her mouth to speak but John silenced her with a small movement of his hand.

"I found Kate. She's in the lab"

Helen and Will exchanged a look before they both ran from the room, John following closely. When the arrived at Kate's side, doctor's instincts kicked in and Helen felt her pulse, grateful for the strong thump beneath her fingers. Her hands were a little scraped and she had a cut on her cheek and another on her upper arm but other then that, she seemed fine. There were no broken bones nor internal injuries immediately present.

"Why is she unconscious?"

Helen shrugged at Will's question.

"Any number of reasons. Shock or a head injury"

Helen's hands shifted carefully over Kate's skull, trying to feel for any bumps. Her head was normal and Helen looked back at Will.

"We should do some scans, just to make sure. I can't feel anything but I don't want to risk it."

Will nodded and started organizing for the scan. Helen moved her way down Kate's body making sure that she didn't miss anything. She turned from Kate to face John.

"Where was she?"

"Not far from where we were. Just a few blocks away in fact. There was no clue as to what may have happened"

Helen nodded slowly before smiling slightly.

"Could you give us a moment? I'll like to do a full physical and get her into a hospital gown."

John nodded and slipped from the room. Helen sighed and turned back to Kate. She started to pull off her jacket carefully. Layer by layer, she undressed Kate, pausing to make sure that there were no hidden injuries. In ten minutes, Kate was in a hospital gown and Helen was some what comforted by her lack of injuries.

"Everybody fully clothed?"

Henry slipped into the room, his voice low. He came to stand beside Helen.

"Is she ok?"

"I hope so. I can't find any injuries but Will setting up for more tests. We don't know why she is unconscious though."

Henry moved closer to Kate, pushing some hair off her face.

"She'll be ok. She has to be"

Helen swallowed back any doubt, taking strength from Henry's words. He was right. Kate had to be fine. It always gave Helen a shock to see such a normally strong, vibrant person like Kate laying so small and fragile on a hospital bed. It was something she nevr had been able to get used too.

* * *

><p>Three hours later, the team was in Helen's office again, Spalding in a chair. They surrounded him in a tight circle. Helen didn't believe his claims of innocence. Something about his story didn't sit right. Helen's computer's bleeped merrily, all the reports from the machine's that Kate was connected to travelling through so she could do two things at once. They kept questioning him but Spalding was giving nothing away, regardless of the threats that they were handing to him. Will was pushing even harder when there was a loud alarm omitted from Kate's heart monitor. Helen didn't pause to see if anyone would follow, running down the hall as fast as she could. She found Kate sitting on the edge of the bed trying to detach the heart monitor from her chest. Helen pushed her way into the room and caught Kate's hands in her own.<p>

"Don't do that Kate, I need to monitor your heart."

Kate froze and pulled her hands from Helen's. She shrunk away from her, her eyes wide.

"Who the hell are you? And why am I here?"

Helen smiled slightly.

"Glad to see that you are in good humour."

Kate pulled away even further until she was on the other side of the bed. In a swift move, she was on her feet, using the bed as a barrier between her and Helen.

"I said who are you?"

Helen studied Kate and then she felt the truth finally sink in. Kate had no idea who she was. She lowered her voice, trying to remain calm.

"It's me Helen."

Kate looked around her before she yanked the handle off the side of the bed. She moved slowly, keeping it in front of her.

"I don't know you. Keep away from me"

Helen moved with Kate, coming slowly to the end of the bed, her hands raised.

"Kate, please, we aren't going to hurt you"

Kate jabbed at the space between them with the handle and Helen froze.

"I said keep away from me!"

Helen's heart pounded in her chest, not knowing what to do. She heard the door open behind her and in that moment of distraction, Kate lurched across the space. Helen felt the handle hit her in the stomach, pushing the air out of her lungs. The sharp edge tore through the shirt and into her flesh. She folded at the waist and sunk to her knees. She heard Kate scream and there was a flurry of movement before it was silent.

"Helen"

John's voice was in her ear and she felt herself being lifted to her feet, John's arm around her waist, his face close to hers.

"I'm fine John. She just knocked the wind out of me"

John's fingers felt the wound on her stomach, his touch gentle as he felt the injury through the tear in her shirt. When he withdrew his hand there was blood and she could see the worry in his eyes.

"You're not fine"

Helen glanced up at Kate for the first time. She was unconscious again. She glanced at Will, who still held a needle in his fingers and at Henry who was strapping Kate's hands down to the bed.

"She didn't recognise me. She didn't know who I was"

John's voice was gentle.

"She might have bumped her head"

Helen shook her head.

"There's nothing there, we did a scan."

John looked at the rest of the team before pulling Helen towards the door.

"Well we can figure that out once we get that wound seen too. She'll be out for a while"

Helen didn't fight it when John half-carried her out of the room. He helped her onto the bed.

"Lay down Helen"

She did as she was told and tried to remain still as John pushed her shirt up slightly so that the material sat in the middle of her rib cage. She heard him move around the room, opening and closing drawers to find what he needed to dress the wound.

"I need to clean it"

"I know"

The alcohol swab was cold and then there was the intense sting. The air hissed from between her teeth.

"Sorry"

The pain subsided quickly and Helen could breath normally again.

"How bad is it?"

John's fingers probed gently and she could feel his hot breath on her skin.

"It's not too bad. Deeper then a scrape but there is no need for stitches from what I can see"

"Good"

Silence fell as John finished the dressing, taping it securely in place. He offered Helen his hand and pulled her into a sitting position. The initial shock over, her side throbbed and she winced.

"Bloody hell. Sure feels worse then a scrape."

"You're bound to bruise as well"

"Fun times for all"

Will, Henry and her dear friend were waiting outside, huddled together in a small, confusing circle. They fell silent as Helen moved towards them, John close to her. Will stepped forward, his arms folded over his chest.

"What's wrong with Kate, Magnus? She didn't know who we were."

Helen shook her head.

"I don't know. We need to do more tests. There has to be a reason that she doesn't remember."

Helen felt the stone slowly warm against her chest bone.

"Wasn't the stone meant to protect you from evil?"

Helen frowned at John.

"Kate's not evil. But there is something terribly wrong. And I get the feeling that I know what it is. I just can't put my finger on it."

* * *

><p>When Kate woke up again, a few hours later, they knew for certain that she was without any kind of injury that would cause the memory loss. And Helen felt terrible as Kate struggled against the straps that held her to the bed. She was so frightened. Helen had directed Will to try and calm her. Helen decided to keep her distance watching behind the glass.<p>

"Kate, do you know who I am?"

Kate glared at Will.

"Why are you keeping me here?"

Will's voice was low and slow.

"We want to help you. I'm Will by the way"

Kate ceased her struggled and looked at Will.

"And how do I know you?"

"We work together"

Kate shook her head.

"Nope, sorry I work alone"

Will cocked his head.

"And what do you do?".

"Track and sell abnormals"

Will pulled his chair closer to the bed.

"Kate, something has happened to your memory. That's why you can't remember, me, Helen, Henry or Big-guy"

Kate looked around the room, her eyes darting into the bare corners.

"Where am I?"

"Home. This is your home. When you are ok again, I'll take you to your room."

Kate nodded slightly.

"And who is Helen?"

"She's our boss. She's a doctor"

"That's handy"

Will smiled.

"It can be."

Kate looked down at her wrist's.

"Can these straps come off then?"

Will shook his head.

"You may not remember right now, but you are one tough cookie. I'd rather keep those on you until we are sure"

Kate looked at Will.

"How do I know that I can trust you? I don't know you. And then you drug me."

Will sighed and Helen could see him considering the options before him. He moved slowly, reaching over and undoing the straps that restrained Kate. When he released her, Kate rubbed her wrists. Will sat back down.

"You can decide to trust us or not. But you are amongst friends and we will do everything we can to protect you. Including strapping you down if we have to."

"Does she remember?"

Helen felt John before he spoke but had said nothing. He moved closer to her.

"No. I don't know why"

"You'll figure it out."

John's voice had no doubt in his words. He had absolute confidence that she would find the reason for Kate's memory loss. His hand moved down to her waist, resting just above her hip.

"How is the battle wound?"

Helen didn't move as the heat from his hand tingled down her side.

"Fine. Already forgot about it"

John chuckled slightly.

"Of course you did."

There was a distinct sadness when his hand moved away. Helen gave herself a mental shake. There was too much going on to worry about John right now.

* * *

><p>Helen insisted on taking Kate in something to eat. In her hand she had what Will called "The Magic Tray". It was tried and true that if there was something wrong with Kate in the past, whether she was upset or having a bad day, this is what did the trick for her. A grilled cheese sandwich with seven different cheeses and a layer of Tabasco sauce and a packet of salt and vinegar chips that Helen hated but Kate ate with boundless enthusiasm, topped off with a can of diet coke. She wanted a chance to talk to Kate on a more casual level and the best way to do that was with food. She knocked on the door lightly before letting herself into the room. Kate was lying on the bed, a book in her hand. Helen glanced at the cover before pulling on a smile.<p>

"Did Will give you that book?"

Kate glanced at the book in hand.

"Yeah he did. How did you know?"

Helen placed the tray on the table and tugged it closer to the bed.

"You were never one to read "The Inner Workings of the Human Mind'."

Kate frowned.

"What would I read?"

Helen shrugged.

"Magazines, anything on weapons and I think I saw you once reading "Jane Eyre'."

"Oh."

Helen took a seat next to the bed before offering Kate the tray.

"Lunch is served."

Kate looked at the food.

"What is it?"

"A grilled cheese sandwich, with not one but seven different cheeses, chips and a can of coke. Three of your favourite things."

Kate picked up on of the chips tentatively, examining it before putting it into her mouth. After chewing slowly, she smiled at Helen.

"Those are great."

Helen smiled back.

"Told you"

Kate tasted the sandwich with the same trepidation before digging in with enthusiasm. Helen watched her closely. She looked like Kate, she certainly had the same Kate attitude but it was if something was missing. She was less guarded for one thing. Helen remained silent as Kate ate, waiting for the young woman to finish before speaking.

"We don't know what happened to you yet Kate, but we will. You can trust us to do that much."

Kate frowned.

"It's the strangest thing. I don't know you, I don't know this place but for some reason, I'm comfortable here. I'm still really confused but being here doesn't make me want to run."

"You've done a lot of running in the past. It was the way you survived. Can you tell me what you do remember?"

Kate frowned and Helen could almost see her struggling to grasp the slim strips of memory that remained.

"I remember being in an ally way. I had to pick up something"

"Do you remember what?"

Kate shook her head.

"I just remember it being cold."

Helen studied her for a second.

"Kate, will you be willing to try something for me?"

"Sure. What?"

"I think we might try and hypnotise you. Maybe that could give us some answers."

"And if it doesn't?"

"Then we try something else."

Helen reached over and gently clasped Kate's hand in hers.

"We'll get your memories back. I won't give up just yet. I'm too stubborn for that"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

It hit Helen with an almost physical force. She knew what had been bugging her about the Lucasis stone that hung from her neck. She pulled at the string, loosening the stone before placing it on her desk beside her. It took her a few moments to find what she needed but when she did, everything fell into place.

"You look like you've got a good idea"

Helen's eyes met John's as he came into the room.

"I think I know what happened."

Without invitation, John moved across the room and came to stand beside her. She was incredibly aware of him standing behind her, her body reacting with a shiver. She pushed it aside and pointed at the screen.

"That's why Kate can't remember."

Much like the Lucasis stone, this red listed stone was an incredible shade of blue. The shades were almost a perfect match in fact. Only this one was far more dangerous.

"Cerebro stone. That explains everything"

"I know. I knew I had seen that blue before."

John's voice was low in her ear.

"What reason would someone have for trying to give that to Kate?"

"I don't know. Whoever it is now has full access to her memories. Which means that they have full access to the Sanctuary."

Helen ran through the summery of the stone that the Sanctuary database provided. The Cerebro stone had disappeared in the late 40's and for everyone involved, it had been a good thing. The reason the stone had been such a concern was it's ability to absorb memories. Hold onto it for too long and you lose everything. Helen estimated that Kate had only handled the stone for a few moments for the last few years to disappear. There had been cases where the person had lost everything. They had become nothing more then shells, needing to relearn everything, even the most basic functions like going to the bathroom.

"Whoever organised this needed to have a reason."

Helen sighed and pushed herself away from the computer slightly.

"That could be anyone. Look at her past John."

"Well, I could check it out if you want me too"

Helen sighed again.

"Let me try and work another theory. I'll get back to you"

John nodded and Helen felt him study her.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. All things considered that is."

John shook his head.

"You're upset."

Helen gave him a hard look.

"Really? What gave you that idea?"

She tasted the words as she said them but she didn't care. John, in this particular visit, was annoying her more then Will had done with his frantic pacing.

"Will you be joining me?"

John considered her words for a moment before giving a sharp nod. Helen stood and moved out of her office, John following her closely. As requested, Will had set Kate up in one of the far living rooms, waiting for them. Kate was laying on the old, leather sofa, her hands over her stomach, looking to all the world as if she was sleeping. Will sat beside her, speaking in slow even tones. Helen slowly and silently walked into the room, coming to stand beside Will. She tapped him gently on the shoulder. He moved and she took his seat. She crossed her legs, took a deep breath and began talking. Once she was sure that Kate was in the perfect state, she started talking.

"Kate, tell me the last thing that you remember"

Kate frowned and when she spoke her voice was low and steady.

"I was meeting Reginald. He had an abnormal that he wanted tracked and sold."

Helen frowned and glanced at Will, who made a note on a piece of paper.

"Who is Reginald?"

"Reginald James. I don't ask any questions, he pays good money"

"And after you met Reginald?"

"I woke up here. But before that, Reginald was yelling at me"

"Why?"

Kate shifted on the sofa, uncomfortable where the conversation was heading.

"I didn't get the abnormal, I couldn't."

"Why?"

"It looked….human. I knew it was an offshoot but there was something about her. She had a baby with her. Something told me that it was wrong. I was about to make a very wrong move. I gave Reginald his money back, told him to stick it"

Helen smiled to herself.

"Then you woke up here?"

"Yes."

Helen frowned.

"Did Reginald threaten you?"

"Yes. But it doesn't matter"

"Why?"

"Because I killed him"

Helen's voice caught in her throat. One thing that Kate did was always contiue to suprise her with what she was capable of doing. Unfortunately, this one was a not so pleasant suprise.

"What happened? Take me back to when it happened."

Kate sighed heavily, shifting slightly. Her eyes were still closed but her face pulled into a frown.

"He asked me to come to his office, to discuss the failed transaction. I went in, all ready to get a dressing down. He was one of my biggest clients but I didn't care. I sat down but it wasn't what I thought. He wasn't angry. He sat down across from me and told me that now I owed him. Big time."

Kate's voice caught in her throat but when she did speak, she was more angry then upset.

"I told him that I owed him nothing. He moved faster then me. He was on top of me, pushing me to the ground. I fought him but it wasn't enough. He raped me"

Helen felt the tears rolling down her cheeks. She hadn't even felt them coming, they were just there. She heard John move, felt him beside her. He extended an arm slowly and when his fingers wiped away the sudden tears, she didn't move away. She closed her eyes for a moment and then the warm touch was gone.

"Then what happened?"

Kate's voice was rough and upset. Helen could see he tears tarting and wanted nothing more then to tell Kate that it would all be ok. But it wasn't going to be.

"He got off me, acted as if nothing had happened. I stood and got dressed. His back was turned and I saw the poker by the fireplace. I acted without thinking. I hit him over and over again, until he didn't have a face. I left with his blood mingling with mine"

"Kate, you're safe ok? You are safe"

Kate's voice got higher as she got more and more worked up.

"I didn't mean too! You have to believe me!"

"I believe you Kate."

Kate was beyond listening. She was sobbing and her words were nothing more then sound.

"Kate, when I count to three, you'll wake up and be safe. Feel safe. One…..two….three"

Kate's eyes opened wide and she sniffed as she sat, her face still streaked with tears.

"What happened?"

Helen shook her head. She didn't have the words just yet to describe what had happened. John was still beside her, his hand now on her shoulder. Helen glanced at Will, who was sitting pale and still. No one moved, frozen in the memories that were not their own.

* * *

><p>Helen didn't say a word as she had left the room. She felt suffocated, she needed air. She didn't stop moving until she was outside, the air cool on her skin. She took a deep breath and waited for the blood to stop ringing in her ears. John's voice was low as he approached.<p>

"You didn't know"

"Obviously"

He moved closer to her. She felt him hesitate before his arm came to rest around her shoulders, pulling her close. She let herself sink into the embrace, turning until her face was pressed into his chest and his arms had fully circled her. She wrapped her arms around his waist and clung to him. She felt like she was drowning. She never knew. She had never known that Kate had carried such a burden.

"It was her choice Helen. She made that decision to carry this alone"

"The fact that she had too is the most depressing part"

John's lips pressed to the top of her head and she started to breathe again.

"Helen, Kate left her past behind when she came here. That's what she wanted, to start again"

"I know. I just wish…"

"I know my love, I know. One good thing about this is that he's dead. Kate got rid of the problem."

Helen laughed slightly against his chest.

"Sounds like our Kate. But we didn't get anything we can use"

She felt John shrug.

"We know that whoever did this has to be fairly high up in the food chain. The Cerebro stone is rare. Someone who managed to locate and use it must have some serious connections. There is always a trail"

"I know. I just can't stand the idea.."

Her words trailed off to nothingness and she was surprised to feel the tears begin again. Except with having John made it easier to breathe. He always made it easy to breathe.

* * *

><p>Helen had Will work with Kate this time. She didn't want to hear anything, didn't want the knowledge that the truth would bring. So she left Will to it and concentrated on the trail that John was talking about. She extended the range to the contacts that she knew about, the less shady ones that she had connections with. She spent hours working her way down the list but still came up empty handed. The frustration, the anger was getting too much and when there was another dial tone in her ear, she threw the phone across the room, rejoicing as it loudly smashed against the wall. Will chose that moment to come into the office, looking between her and the phone.<p>

"What the hell did the phone ever do to you?"

Helen turned and in a rare flash of anger, yelled her words in his face.

"I am sick of the lies! Someone had better start telling the truth. And I know exactly who to start with"

Helen stormed out of the office and headed down to the enclosures. This kind of emotion she kneww could be her enemy but at this point she didn't care. The anger that burned her, that seared her veins was what was going to get her the truth. And she didn't care what she had to do to get there. They had secured Spalding in one of the rooms, Helen still didn't trust him. She let herself into the room and stood in front of Spalding.

"You need to start talking. And you need to do it now"

Spalding frowned at her.

"I told you already, I don't know anything"

Helen moved quickly and yanked him to his feet by the front of his shirt.

"Start talking. Now"

Spalding smiled at her.

"Or what?"

Helen pulled back her arm and punched Spalding hard in the face. His nose exploded under her fist, blood spurting from his nose.

"What the fuck! You broke my nose, you stupid bitch!"

Spalding struggled out of her grasp and stumbled away from her.

"Start talking Spalding. Or I will do much worse then that"

He only took a second to lunge back at her, his head hitting her squarely in the stomach, making her fall on her back. She was on her feet only a moment later but she didn't have a chance to recover before Spalding came at her again, knocking the wind from her with a punch to the stomach.

"DO…NOT…TOUCH…HER"

John's voice was booming in the room and he picked Spalding off the ground by the clothes, throwing him into the wall. He was at Helen's side a moment later.

"Are you ok?"

Helen shook off the relief and refocused her anger.

"Fine."

She walked back over to Spalding, who was sputtering on the ground, a large gash across his forehead, mingling with the blood from his nose. She kicked him hard in the stomach.

"I don't appreciate being called a bitch. Now, you need to start talking."

"I don't know - "

John was at her side a moment later, picking Spalding up and pressing him against the wall.

"Start talking. Or you will die in this room"

Spalding glanced between the two of them before his shoulders fell.

"Fine. But you're not going to like it"

Helen glanced at John before looking back at Spalding.

"It cannot be the worse thing that I have heard today."

John released Spalding and he slid to the floor at their feet. Perhaps now the truth about Kate and her memories would finally come to light. Then she could have the Christmas that she wanted.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"Christopher Lucas."

Helen cocked her eyebrow.

"Sorry?"

Spalding sighed.

"Christopher Lucas. Ok you have a name. I don't want anything more to do with this"

"Where is he? How did he contact you?"

"He emailed me, arranged a meeting"

"Why Kate?"

Spalding cocked an eyebrow, somehow managing to remain arrogant with blood falling from his nose.

"Why do you think?"

Helen already knew the answer but ignored it

"How do we find him?"

"You're on your own for that one"

Helen turned away from Spalding to face John.

"We are in serious trouble"

"Why?"

Helen started walking out the room, ignoring John's question, Spalding already forgotten. She strode to her office but was halted in her movements as John popped in, close enough so she physically crashed into him.

"Bloody hell John!"

"Why are we in trouble?"

He held her by the shoulders, whether to steady her or to keep her from bolting again, she wasn't sure.

"Christopher Lucas is trouble. He's been after me for years. Up until this point, he didn't matter. Now he has everything John. Kate's memories were the key all along. He went through her to get to me"

"So we take him down"

Helen shook her head.

"He's got Kate's memories John! We need to get those back. If I can figure out how."

John could almost see the wheels turning as she tried to think of a way to reverse the stones power.

"How do you reverse the stone?"

Helen looked at John again and he could see the frustration and panic in her eyes.

"I don't know. As far as I am aware, no one does."

John sighed.

"Except perhaps Christopher Lucas."

Helen nodded and tried to relax.

"So tell me more about this Lucas man. How did you meet him?"

Helen moved away from John's grasp, this time moving slower as she re-entered her office. She took a seat on the sofa, near the fire.

"It was twenty years ago. Christopher came to work for me."

John frowned and took a seat across from her.

"I never met him"

"No because he didn't last long."

"What happened?"

Helen rubbed the back of her neck.

"We had new abnormal, a difficult one. And I walked in on Christopher beating it with a pipe"

"Why?"

"It was scared. New smells, new sights and it lashed out at him He lashed back. I sent him packing a few minutes after that. When he had left, I made some calls, made sure that he would never be able to work intimately with abnormals ever again."

"What did he do after that?"

Helen shrugged.

"Little things. He was a bit of a computer whiz. Nothing like Henry but he knew enough to make our lives more difficult then they needed to be. He shut down the main system several time, destroyed files and one time he released the secure abnormals. That was a interesting day. But recently, it' been silent. We've managed to make our facility secure enough so that we are the only one with control. But with this-"

"He has everything he needs to destroy the Sanctuary."

"Exactly. And I have worked far too hard to let that happen"

Helen stood, her arms over her chest.

"I guess it's time for a plan."

"One thing"

"What?"

"How do we get him to tell us how to reverse the stone?"

Helen chewed her lip.

"I haven't got there yet. One step at a time"

John nodded and relaxed further into the seat, his eyes on Helen. She ignored the sensation of his eyes following her. She walked over to her desk and picked up her walkie. She waited for Henry to respond to her call, instructing him to change every password and code in the current system. It was all that she could do to buy themselves time.

* * *

><p>In a rare moment, Helen and Will finally found themselves in a position to talk. They sat across from each other, sharing a pot of tea and a plate of fresh cookies.<p>

"Do you want to know?"

Will's voice was low as he waited for an answer. He had never in his experience felt so disgusted by the words that wondered through his mind. He had dealt with so much of the dark when it came to the human monsters that dominated his world for so long, he thought that he had heard everything, had heard all the gory details. Turns out he was wrong. If there was a way to physically remove his brain and scrub those hours away, to scrub the images that came with the words, he would. Perhaps it was because Kate was a co-worker and a friend and this was far more personal then he was used to but all he wanted to was get rid of it.

"Do I want to know?"

Will shook his head. Helen studied him closely before slowly nodding her head.

"I want to know Will. Did she tell you more then when she was under?"

"Yes. Far more. She was 19 years old. Sadly it wasn't the first time that someone had tried to take advantage of her. It just so happened that this Reginald bloke was faster and bigger then she was. I did some research and it turns out that she wasn't the first one and she by no means would have been the last. Kate, regardless of how she sees it, saved some other young girls some serious issues."

Helen nodded as she slowly pulled a cookie apart, dropping the discarded pieces into a saucer beside her.

"How is she?"

"As good as she can be I guess. She just spent hours discussing a rape that she had kept to herself for years with someone that she doesn't remember. She passed out. She talked herself into exhaustion."

"Will she be ok?"

Will shrugged.

"I don't know. I mean, despite the lack of memories, she's still Kate. She's still strong and determined. But she's not going to come out of this without some kind of damage. When someone has a secret like that, one that they bury and never share, it causes all sorts of injuries."

Helen sighed.

"I still can't believe that she was raped. It explains her attitude"

"Yeah, it does. She needed to protect herself somehow. So she pushes people away, makes herself as tough as she can."

"Understand that. I do that too. Instead of pain, you take loneliness."

Will offered her a small smile.

"We all do that at some point. You just happen to have more practise then most. You should talk to her"

"I don't think I can. I was upset just by hearing her say it, let alone hearing any detail"

"We all were Magnus, but she needs you. She would never admit it, and I don't think she quiet realizes it but she does. If she was Kate, if the whole thing with the memory wasn't an issue, what would you do?"

Helen's voice was quiet, her eyes on the now completely torn cookie.

"I would talk to her."

Will nodded to himself, sipping at his tea.

"That's what you need to do. So on another topic, why did you have Henry completely change all of our security codes?"

Helen took a deep drink of her tea before she answered.

"Christopher Lucas"

Will nodded.

"Of course, that makes sense"

Helen gave him a smile.

"He was another protégé that I had. It was too brief a time to really count but he was."

"What happened?"

"It didn't work. And now he's getting his revenge through Kate and the Cerebro stone"

"The what?"

"Cerebro stone. It's red listed because it absorbs memories and Kate touched it."

"How did someone like Kate get caught out by that?"

Helen tugged her stone from under her shirt, setting it in her palm. She had investigated it with John's push and it was harmless. She didn't find the reason for the heat, perhaps it used her own body as a source but, oddly, she felt stronger with it.

"It was the stone that Kate had wanted me to have. It's a Lucasis stone. It promotes mental and emotional healing, protection and generally makes the wearer feel good. It's also the colour of the Cerebro stone. And as smart a girl as Kate is, she doesn't know stones."

"So it was switched out?"

"We think so. Someone manipulated Spalding to doing it."

"Oh that explains the flash of temper."

"Yeah. I was sick of the lies. A few threats and he spilled the beans."

Will sat back in his seat.

"Now what?"

"We find Christopher Lucas and find out a way to get Kate's memories back."

Will nodded.

"Got a plan?"

"Nope"

Ok, fair enough."

They fell into silence, each in their own thoughts.

* * *

><p>Kate was fast asleep when Helen went to see her. A few days ago, they had moved her back into her own room. Helen took a seat beside her bed and watched her sleep. She could remember the day that she had met Kate and the day that she decided that she was to be part of the team. She remembered the moment when she knew that having Kate with them was one of the best decisions that she had made. She leaned forward and took Kate's hand in hers, skin warm against her own. After a moment, she took her hand and removed the stone, placing it in the palm of Kate's hand.<p>

"So this is the cause of all the trouble then? This little blue stone?"

Kate's voice was rough with sleep, the smile she offered Helen small as she looked at the stone in her palm.

"Not this one but one very much like it."

Kate sat up in the bed, yawning before she rested her chin on her knees. She examined the stone carefully.

"It's really beautiful. This is what I wanted to get you, right? Will told me I was all set on getting the perfect gift for you"

Helen nodded.

"Yes. You seemed to think that I needed some help healing and moving forward."

Kate frowned.

"Moving on from what?"

Helen shook her head, closing her eyes with a sigh.

"I keep forgetting that you don't remember. Just after you attached yourself to us, I lost my daughter Ashley. She was murdered."

Kate's eyes widened.

"Shit. I am so sorry."

"You saw me get upset one day about a letter I found from Ashley, one that she had given me last Christmas. That's when you started your little crusade."

Kate nodded and the women slipped into a comfortable silence, the stone still in Kate's palm. Helen still felt the effects of the stone, she still felt happy and confident even though there was no reason for her to be. She still had no idea how they were going to track down Christopher Lucas, let alone figure out how to reverse the stone's effects.

"Did Will tell you that we talked?"

"Yes, he did. I'm confused"

"Shouldn't that be my line?"

Helen laughed slightly, the sound strange.

"Yes, I suppose so. I wonder why you didn't tell us? I know that you can't answer that question without your memories, I just wonder."

Kate shrugged.

"I don't know either. You guys obviously care enough about me to keep me safe, even if you do seem like strangers to me. I guess it was just one of things that happen that you want to forget."

"Fair enough. Just know that we are here if and when you need us. And I also brought you this"

Helen pulled out Kate's journal, the battered leather warm in her hands as she handed it to the young woman.

"I know that nothing can truly be recovered until we get that stone but I thought maybe it would help you re-live some of the grand adventures that come with this place."

Kate smiled as she stroked the cover. She handed Helen back the stone and when Helen left the room, Kate was in the depths of the journal, her concentration complete.

* * *

><p>Helen took a few moments of peace to grab a quick shower. Everything was better with a hot shower. She stripped off and took a few seconds to look in the mirror. As promised, the injury that Kate had given her earlier was healing fine but a brilliant bruise had formed. Spalding's punches didn't help the process and now her stomach and side almost merged as one solid black and blue mural. The moment the hot water touched her skin, her muscles started to relax. Through the thick steam she was able to think a little clearer. How were they going to track Lucas? There was one glaring option. They would have to start hitting the streets, see what they could come up with. After all, every red list item had buyers and that meant that someone out there was trading in them. Twenty minutes later, she went to find John, who was watching a wary Sally.<p>

"I think I know what we can do"

John looked up and cocked an eyebrow.

"And that would be?"

Helen sighed and stood next to him, her arms over her chest.

"We need to do a bit of visiting"

John shift and turned to face her.

"Who are we going to visit exactly?"

"Some of the shader sides of this world. And at this point, I'll take anything"

"We could always push Spalding a little more"

"I don't think that would work. He's freaked out enough. He clamed up if you remember correctly"

John's voice was low, his eyes dark.

"Pain can make a person reveal incredible things. You saw that with your little blast of temper"

Helen narrowed her eyes.

"One that I am already regretting. I need your help on this John"

John nodded.

"When do we leave?"

"Soon. I'll run down the others"

"Very well. I'll be in your office"

Helen didn't get a chance to speak again before John popped out of sight. Helen took a deep breath before turning on her heel and leaving to find her team.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Helen had always hated the dark, dank areas where the dealers were. It was always smoky and repulsive. The stone beat a warm tempo on her chest and even though she still wasn't sure how exactly the stone worked, she was oddly comforted by it. It also helped that John was beside her, a steady, deadly presence that could not be ignored. People kept a wide berth from them. They didn't know who he was but something about him put people on their toes. Helen kept her face low, her eyes darting from side to side, trying to see something that may help in there search. After an hour of wondering, they turned a dark corner and Helen paused. There, tucked into an area where she never would have looked twice, was a brown table covered with stones. A quick glance told her that the Cerebro stone wasn't there but considering this was the red list market, she got the feeling that this was the least of her worries. She tugged at John's arm, pulling him out of the alleyway and around the corner, back the way that they came.

"Did you see that?"

John nodded.

"The plan?"

Helen chewed on her lip for a moment.

"Approach the guy and ask questions."

"And if that fails?"

Helen offered John a small smile.

"That's why I have you"

John smiled back and for a moment, it was all forgotten. This is how it was with them before. United against a world that didn't understand what they wanted to know and explore. United against a world that saw monstrosity's where they saw beauty and evolution. John's breath mingled with her own and she could smell the whiskey on his breath. He arm moved slowly until level with her face, where his hand caught a stray curl of hair that had escaped her hurried ponytail. He pulled it gently, his fingers brushing her cheek as he tucked it behind her ear. It was moments like this, the infinite care and love that made her forget what he was now. She still loved him, could feel the shiver that the tinniest touch caused and she always came close to losing the grip on the truth.

"John, we should move"

Her words broke the moment and he shifted a little, inching away from her.

"That we should"

John squared his shoulders and offered Helen his arm. She curled her hand so that it came to rest on his inner arm and they headed back down the alleyway. The man behind the table offered them a quick smile as they came to stop in front of him. John took a step back, allowing Helen her space. The man didn't seem at all bothered as he looked her in the face and Helen knew why. More often then not, people recognised her name more then her face. So she would have to play this carefully.

"Hello Ma'am. How may I help you on this wonderful afternoon?"

Helen offered him a smile and pointed at the stones.

"There are some beautiful stones you have there."

She extended her hand, not intending to touch them, more wanting to see the man's reaction to her movement. He moved quickly, catching her wrist. She felt and heard John stiffen beside her but make no other move. The man offered her a quick smile.

"Best not to touch unless you know what you are looking for."

"Ok fair enough"

He released her arm and she dropped it back to her side.

"May I ask your name Ma'am?"

"Really?"

The man lowered his head slightly.

"Fair enough. How about we start again? I'm Rajesh"

He extended his hand and Helen placed her own in his.

"Kate. Rajesh, how familiar with the Cerebro stone are you?"

Helen studied his face closely. Rajesh knew something but he covered himself nicely.

"Now what would a fine young woman such as yourself what with a Cerebro stone?"

"I heard it can erase memories. I wanted to know if there was a way to track and locate it"

Rajesh frowned and swallowed heavily.

"You should not go near that stone Kate. Believe me when I say that the day that stone went missing, it was the best day for us all"

Helen nodded and pointed to the other stones on the table.

"What kind of stones are these?"

Her question went ignored and it took Helen a moment to realize why. The Lucasis stone that hung from her throat had caught Rajesh's attention. She felt it throb on her upper chest, the heat reaching every part of her.

"Where did you get that?"

Helen fingered the stone, the smooth surface warm against her finger tips.

"It was a gift."

Rajesh nodded slowly.

"Someone cares deeply for you, giving you that."

Helen frowned.

"Sorry? Why would you say that?"

Rajesh reached out a hand, pausing when John stepped forward. He pulled back his hand.

"May I?"

Helen nodded and took the stone off her neck, handing it to him. He examined it closely, the stone moving lightly from hand to hand.

"This is an incredibly rare stone. And incredibly powerful"

Helen glanced at John before looking back at Rajesh.

"I knew the basic properties but I wasn't aware that it had significant powers."

Rajesh smiled widely at her.

"Would you like me to show you?"

Her curiosity overriding her thoughts of safety, she nodded. Rajesh handed her back the stone and she slipped it back over her neck, tightening the strings so it sat in it original position. She watched as Rajesh pulled on a thick glove, similar to those that she had seen firemen wear and picked up a pale pink stone. John moved forward again but she ignored him. Rajesh gave her a sharp look.

"This is a Ogan stone. Do you know what that means?"

Helen nodded as she looked at the stone in his gloved palm.

"It's Dutch for eyes"

"Precisely. This stone will make the person who touches it blind. Unlike other stones, this will destroy your eyesight regardless of the length of time that it is held. And the consequences are permanent."

Helen felt John touch her arm and she tore her eyes from the stone.

"What?"

"Is this a good idea?"

Helen frowned at him.

"I want to know. This could help"

John studied her for a moment before he nodded. He knew that a curious Helen would not listen to reason. She had always had an incredible thirst for knowledge and he had no doubt that this would not be the last time that she had taken huge risks because of it. All he could do was stay close and hope his presence was enough to make Rajesh think twice before doing anything stupid. He watched as the man tipped the stone into Helen's palm. He was still waiting for some kind of reaction when Helen smiled brightly.

"Nothing happened"

Rajesh smiled back at her as he took the stone carefully back.

"That is my point Kate. That stone protects you from other stones and their powers. You could touch any stone and come out unscathed."

Helen pressed her hand against the Lucasis stone and finally realized the full extent of Kate's gift. She could touch the Cerebro stone. If they could find it.

"Does it work for anyone wearing it?"

John's voice pulled her from her thoughts and she refocused her attention on Rajesh, who shook his head.

"Most of the effects that come from the stone, such as the feeling of heat and wellbeing, those work for anyone wearing it. But the protection is for the receiver alone. The stone's powers are activated upon the giving of the gift and cannot be replicated."

Helen turned to John, her voice low.

"I wonder if she knew?"

"I doubt she would have given you the gift without research first."

Helen turned back to Rajesh, finding it hard to keep her thoughts straight.

"Do you know where we can find Christopher Lucas?"

Rajesh opened and closed his mouth before looking around him. He said nothing else but ushered them past his table and into a little tent he had set up. Once inside, he secured the zip before speaking, his voice low.

"You seem to be on a mission. May I ask what before I risk my life telling you what I know?"

Helen glanced at John before taking a deep breath.

"I'm Helen Magnus"

The blood drained from Rajesh's face and he did a wonderful impersonation of a fish before finally finding his voice.

"Helen Magnus. Oh this is not good"

"Rajesh, listen to me. It's very important that I locate Christopher Lucas. And anything that you tell me will be greatly appreciated. And will not be forgotten"

Helen could see that he knew exactly what she meant. She could make his life easy or difficult and he knew it. They sat in silence for a few minutes before he sighed and nodded.

"Fine. I know what side my bread is buttered on. What do you want to know?"

"Where do I find him?"

Rajesh pulled at a folder behind him bringing out a scrape of paper and pulling out a pen from behind his ear.

"He lives out of the city. Walton mountain, you know where that is?"

"Yes"

"Well that's where he is. And here's something that may be able to help you again."

He scribbled furiously for a few moments before handing her the slip of paper. He had drawn out the entire lay out, with entry points. He had even indicated the secure locations that were laid out with security and traps. He wasn't to know that thanks to John she could get wherever she pleased. She smiled widely at Rajesh.

"Thank you. You are helping more then I will ever be able to say. And again, it will not be forgotten"

Rajesh nodded and remained sitting as Helen and John let themselves out of the tent. They made their way back down the alleyway before John offered her his arm and a small smile.

"Shall we go visit Mr. Lucas?"

Helen smiled back and took his arm.

"That's the best idea you've had all day"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

His home, or mansion would be a better fitted word, was less grand then Helen had anticipated. Smaller then the Sanctuary and decorated with high, secure fencing, ones that Helen guessed were decked out with passwords and required clearance. All of which she and John were about to ignore.

"How do we do this without getting an idea of the internals of the house?"

John sighed at Helen's comment, going silent as he started coming up with a plan.

"We need a window, a clear view of where we are going"

Helen and John moved off to the side of the property, still well clear of the camera's that they had spotted earlier. Eventually they found a small window that opened to what looked like an office.

"There."

Helen grabbed John's arm and with a pop, they were in the room. It was an office, a small one decorated with books and a large oak desk. Without a word they moved silently out of the room and into a narrow hallway. It took only a few moments of exploration before the hall opened up into a kitchen. Where Christopher Lucas was sitting, eating a sandwich. Helen went up to him, and in a bold move, tapped him on the shoulder. Christopher hadn't changed in all the years since she had last seem him. He had the same round face, the same narrow eyes and a way about him that irked her. He opened his mouth and then closed it again, the shock soon taken over by the same absurd confidence that was seriously misplaced.

"Helen Magnus. You found me"

"Like there was any doubt that I wouldn't. I know what you did."

"Do you now?"

"Yes. And I want the Cerebro stone. Now"

Christopher stood and offered her a smile.

"What good would that do? Do you know how to reverse the effects?"

Helen paused for a second but it was enough for him to see the truth.

"The great Helen Magnus defeated by a stone. Wonders will never cease."

Helen frowned.

"What good is it to you? How do you access the memories without losing your own?"

Christopher laughed, his arms crossing over his chest. Never in her life had Helen wanted to hit someone as much as she did right at that moment. She wanted to extend her hand and smack that stupid smile off his face.

"It's simple really but I'm not that stupid. I'm not about to tell you what I know. All I need to do is get those memories and my revenge will finally come to pass. I can destroy the Sanctuary and all the beasts within, including you. And there is nothing that you can do to stop me."

Helen felt that hot, red anger again but she contained it. A plan slowly formed in her mind. She wasn't sure if it would work but it was their last chance. She pulled the string around her neck and the stone sat warm in her palm.

"Do you know what this is Lucas?"

Christopher nodded.

"Of course I do. It's the Lucasis stone. That's how I managed to get my plan on the go"

Christopher moved around Helen and pointed to a small room just off the kitchen.

"I can show you my collection if you like."

Helen glanced at John before following Christopher into the small room. In two large cabinets on either side of the room were a vast collection of stones. Helen guessed, that much like her abnormals, the stones had to be separated according to their usage and danger levels.

"See, I know Spalding, have done for many years. And when he called me looking for a particular healing stone, I inquired a little further. When I found out that it was going to be purchased for you by one of your team, I decided to use that to my advantage."

Helen kept her eyes on Christopher as he wondered around the room.

"So you know what it can do?"

"Of course."

"I'll trade you. This stone for the Cerebro"

Christopher paused and she could see him considering her offer. And she also knew that if he was considering it, he didn't know the reality of the stone. It would be useless to anyone but her. While he thought about her offer, Helen started looking at Christopher's collection. She almost smiled at the fact that he had a listing for each one. Including a purple on the he called a "Truth Stone". Another plan formed in her mind. If Christopher wouldn't tell them the truth, then maybe they could trick him into it.

"I can show you how it works if you like, prove that it works."

Christopher narrowed his eyes at her.

"And what would I gain from this?"

Helen smiled slightly.

"A stone that protects you from powers endowed by other stones."

"And what do you gain from it?"

"A chance to fix my team member."

"With a stone that you have no idea how to operate?"

"I'm willing to take that risk. What do you say?"

Christopher studied her for a moment.

"Fine. Prove to me that it works and we have a deal."

Trying her best to make it look natural, Helen reached over to the cabinet containing the truth stone and slipped it into her empty palm, the Lucasis stone in the other. She felt absolutely nothing. Christopher narrowed his eyes and moved closer to her. John moved in the same breath, letting him closer but still keeping between them. She smiled widely at him.

"Ask me something. I'm guessing I can't lie if the stone works, right?"

Christopher nodded.

"Fine. How did you find me?"

"A little bird called Larry."

John smiled beside her. Christopher smiled as well.

"You have a deal. Now let me try it out"

Helen handed him the Truth stone and the Lucasis stone at exactly the same time and waited. Within seconds, Christopher's face went blank. Helen glanced at John before she started to speak.

"Where is the Cerebro stone?"

Christopher's voice took on a dreamy tone, soft and slow as he spoke.

"In my desk, in a sealed container."

John moved to the desk and opened the drawer but didn't make a move to pick up the container.

"Is it safe to handle?"

Christopher nodded, a small smile on his face.

"Yes. Kate was the last one to touch it. It's safe as long as there is no skin contact."

John picked up the container and slipped it in the inside of his jacket before returning to Helen's side.

"How do you reverse the stone's effects?"

Christopher's hands clenched, as if he was fighting the power of the Truth stone before he answered.

"Simple. You just need to touch the stone to recollect the memories. The stone can only handle one set of memories at a time. Touching it when it is full gives you those memories. Touching it when it is empty it will collect that person's. That's what I was going to do."

"Why didn't you?"

"I liked the idea of the havoc and confusion. I didn't know that you would find me so soon"

Helen leaned forward and pulled her stone from his grasp, returning it to it's place around her neck.

"What do we do with him?"

John's voice was low as he studied Christopher, his face hard.

"If we don't do something, he will come after you again"

"I don't want to kill him"

"I know but we need to do something"

Helen was still trying to come up with a plan before John spoke again.

"I can take him somewhere. Get rid of him for a while."

"Ok"

Helen moved again, this time taking the Truth stone from his hand. Christopher blinked a few times, his face becoming animated again.

'What just happened?"

Helen leaned closer to him, her voice hard.

"You don't know everything Christopher. You're going to go away for a while now. When you get back, stay away from me and my people. Next time I won't be so professional"

"The great Helen Magnus reduced to threats?"

"It's not a threat. It's a promise. John, please get rid of him. I want to go home"

John grabbed Christopher roughly by the arm and was gone. Helen leaned against the desk and waited for the air to return to her lungs. What she had done was stupid and risky. But it had paid off. Thanks to Rajesh and the information that Christopher hadn't known. John was back a moment later, his hands full. He threw the items on the desk and Helen smiled once she realized what they were. Christopher's wallet, cell phone and jacket.

"He won't be going anywhere anytime soon. I made sure that he knew it was a bad idea to come anywhere near you again."

"Where did you take him?"

John offered her a wide smile.

"The other side of the world. Literally"

Helen laughed and it felt good.

"Thank you John"

"For what?"

"For being at my beck and call on this particular issue. I appreciate it. I know there was no reason for you to help me."

"The pleasure of your company is the only reason I needed. Believe it or not, I had fun."

Helen sighed.

"I didn't. Anymore days like this and I'll consider retiring to an island where no one can find me. Leave the whole thing to Will."

"Liar"

Helen sighed before she smiled again.

"Yeah I know. Let's go home"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Helen was buzzing with excitement by the time she had gotten home and gathered her team. She made sure the Lucasis stone was in place around her neck before John placed the Cerebro stone, still in its casing, in her hand. She gave the rest of them team a quick warning regarding the effects before taking it out of the case. Unlike the Lucasis stone, it was cool against her palm. She took a deep breath before placing the stone in Kate's hand. She almost panicked when Kate started to shake, her eyes closed and her breath coming in quick gasps. And then she was still. Helen took the stone from her, putting it back in it's casing before turning her attention back to Kate.

"Kate? Are you ok?"

Kate opened her eyes and looked around her, a small frown on her face.

"What the hell happened?"

Helen ignored the question and asked one of her own.

"Who am I?"

Kate frowned.

"Seriously?"

Helen smiled slightly.

"Humour me"

"Helen Magnus. And that's William, Henry, Biggie and John Druitt. What the hell is going on?"

Helen glanced at Will before turning back to Kate.

"What's the last thing you remember?"

Kate sighed.

"I had to run an errand. And then I woke up here. And again, what the hell?"

Helen held up the Cerebro stone, noticing for the first time the slight change in colour. It had gone from a steady blue to a slightly darker, murky shade.

"It's a long story Kate. A long story indeed."

* * *

><p>It had been such a long week that Helen had almost forgotten the full reason that Kate had to run an errand to start with. It didn't help that there was so much story to tell either. The whole team filled her in, picking up the story and running with it bit by bit. The only thing left out was Kate's confession of the rape. Helen knew that she had no recollection of telling them that little chunk of her history, she would have said something by now. So, out of politeness and a need to seek out the correct approach, Helen let the topic slide for a couple of days. She informed Will of her decision and he had agreed. There was more then enough for her to cope with without that news. Helen waited until Kate and Biggie had finished feeding the abnormals before calling Kate into her office. Kate had swung in in her normal casual stride, flopping into a seat across from her.<p>

"What's up Doc?"

Helen offered her a smile.

"Clever"

Kate shrugged.

"I'll remember you said that. How can I help?"

Helen suddenly found the words that she had been so careful to prepare sliding from her mind. She glanced down at her hands, she hadn't realized how tightly they were clasped together, the knuckles turning white.

"Doc, you're making me nervous here. Get on with it"

Helen cleared her throat.

"The last few days-"

"I can't believe I don't remember anything. Which reminds me, Will said that I hurt you. I wanted to apologize for that now"

Helen smiled.

"Apology accepted."

"Good,"

Helen cleared her throat and started again.

"The last few days have been difficult. And for more reasons then your memory loss"

Kate cocked her head slightly.

"Why? What happened?"

"We tried to get to your memories via hypnosis. And you told us something that I'm sure that you never intended to share. With anyone."

Helen let the silence fall as Kate processed her words. She saw the moment when Kate realized exactly what event that she was talking about.

"Reginald James"

"Yes"

Kate stood and walked over to the window, her shoulders tight. Helen followed her, coming to stand a small distance away.

"I'm sorry that it happened to you Kate. I really am"

Kate shrugged, her eyes locked on the window.

"People have had worse, I am sure. At least I got my revenge, got some closure on the situation"

"Doesn't make it easier though, does it?"

Kate lowered her eyes and examined the slight fray on her sleeve.

"I had like ten showers that day. I just could not get him off me. I could taste him, smell him and still feel him, you know?"

"And you carried that burden all alone."

"I was ok. I dealt with it my own way"

Helen nodded.

"I know. But may I make a suggestion?"

"What?"

"Talk to Will. Or someone outside of here. Just talk to someone. Please"

"I don't-"

"Will said that it would hurt you, do damage that not even you can see. Humour me."

Kate finally turned and met her eye.

"Is that an order?"

Helen squared her shoulders.

"It is if it needs to be. Your choice"

Kate nodded.

"Fine. I'll talk to Will. I trust him. That makes it easier"

"Very well"

Kate took a moment to compose herself before flashing Helen a smile.

"So you like your gift then?"

Helen's hand went to Lucasis stone that had now found a semi-permanent place on her neck. She felt the warm throb and smiled.

"It's wonderful. Thank you."

"It took me so long to find the damn thing and then I go and screw it up"

"Quite the contrary. It saved you. Did you know what it could do?"

Kate shook her head.

"No, I didn't know that. I knew about the healing and the feel good effects but not the protection. Glad it came in handy."

"So am I. For a while there we were at a complete loss of what to do. Christopher Lucas helped with that."

"Yeah, I wanted to ask you about that. How in the world does a collector of stones not know such an important piece of information?"

"Simple. He was arrogant. He assumed he knew everything therefore he missed something. He should have known better. Red list stones are there for a reason"

"And the Lucasis could be a powerful weapon in that particular area."

"Exactly."

Kate nodded before another thought seized her.

"Do you ever find out what Druitt did with Lucas?"

"Not really. John swore he wasn't dead, and I believe him. As far as I am aware he was taken somewhere with no access to money or identification.. I also know that John reassured him that coming near me, that coming near us would be a bad idea."

"It would be. Because I tend to hold grudges."

Helen smiled widely at Kate before casually putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm glad you're back Kate. Place wasn't the same without you"

Kate smiled back and placed her hand over Helen's.

"So am I"

* * *

><p>Two weeks later, and thanks to the rigour of the Sanctuary, Kate's ordeal had already shifted to the back of everyone's mind's. Kate held up her promise and had been talking to Will. It had been hard at first but it had slowly gotten easier. It helped that she had already told him the story, even if she didn't remember it, it did. And to his credit, Will had been a complete professional and Kate had felt comfortable and at ease, despite the situation. They had always made their meetings at night so that it was more peaceful and private. Will never really cared where they met, had even humoured Kate when she requested the roof. She had heard on the weather channel that a fog was rolling in from the ocean and she thought that it would be cool to see and help her think. It had done the trick and three hours later she had climbed into bed and slept more peacefully then she had in a long time. But she still had enough to keep her occupied. After making sure that she could still fly under the radar, Kate had gotten to work, never forgetting the original point of the whole adventure. With a week to go, she worked hours, paying some of the flying abnormals to help her. She went to bed at dawn and passed out. She was woken with a gentle shaking a couple of hours later.<p>

"Kate."

Helen sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for Kate to wake up.

"What time is it?"

"8:30."

"I slept in"

"Judging by what's out there, it's the least you could do."

Kate smiled, climbed out of bed, changing quickly before they headed downstairs. The Sanctuary had been transformed. Kate had always found the walls of Sanctuary a comfort, definitely true to its name. But now, it was as if Christmas had vomited everywhere. Tinsel and mistletoe covered the walls, even at its highest points. Kate had ensured that every room, except the bedrooms of course, contained at least one Christmas tree and they were decorated in every sense of the word. For the first time in a long time, Christmas had come to the Sanctuary.

"This was one heck of a job Kate."

The team had gathered in Helen's office, having already admired the rest of her handy work.

"Well it was expensive, let me tell you. Considering that there isn't a place where they can really spend the money, the flying abnormals do not come cheap."

Henry bumped her in the shoulder.

"Yeah I found that out the hard way. I can't believe you did all of this in one night."

"Not easy, considering the good doctors tendency to not sleep."

Helen smiled widely and held up her hands.

"Not my fault."

Kate looked around at the small group. Her team, her family and realized just how right it all felt. Like something clicking into place. These people had stood by her when she had no idea who they were, refusing to give up. They pulled her out of the abyss.

"So….you mentioned presents?"

Kate laughed before making a move for the door, pausing to face the group again.

"Thank you for everything guys. I don't know what I would have done…."

Her voice trailed off and she lowered her eyes. Will moved forward and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You don't need to thank us"

Kate smiled. Henry slid in beside Will, his face innocent.

"Yeah. Just give us presents and we'll call it square."

* * *

><p>Some time late, under the assumption that she had finally earned herself some time alone, she was startled when John popped into the room unannounced. He looked tired.<p>

"Merry Christmas Helen"

He gave her a small smile as he slid the package across the desk. She looked at the bright. cheerful wrapping for a moment.

"I didn't get you anything"

John smiled again.

"I never expected anything. Open it"

Helen ignored the need for neatness and opened it withthe eagerness normally reserved for children. Under the wrapping was a large, flat box. She flicked a look at John before attacking the cardboard. Once through that, she quickly dismissed thepacking material, her hands finally locating the gift. In a large, gold gilded picture frame was a picture of herself and Ashley. It was their last Christmas together.

"Where did you get this?"

John dismissed her question with a shrug, ppuring himself a whiskey, giving Helen a chance to study the picture. They were in front of their large tree, arms wrapped around each oher, their bodies laced with tinsel, wide grins smiling into the camera. For a moment, the image took Helen's breath away. It hurt, a dull throbbing pain tha reminded her a peice of her heart, a chunk of her soul was missing forever. Then slowly she remembered what Christmas had meant to her little girl. The food, the fun, the presents and the family. And then he remembered that Kate had bought that back for her, for all of them.

"John..."

Her voice faltered and faded. John smiled.

"I'm glad you like it. And I think it would look perfect here"

He took the frame from her hands and placed it gently by her computer. She would see it everyday and remember the times that she sometimes wished she could forget.

"You can see her everyday"

Helen moved out from her desk and in a rare moment of gratefulness, pulled John into a tight embrace. All the drama that was their relationship fell away when she remembered that the one good thing, the one great thing that came out of this was Ashley. And John reminded her of that over and over again. She closed her eyes and listened to the warm beat of John's heart, felt the steady heat from the stone on her chest and the sweet tingle that came from finally moving forward. It was a feeling that she didn't think she would ever forget


End file.
